Hotel
Hotel is a multiplayer map that was released as a part of the Escalation DLC. Overview Hotel is located in Cuba and is based around a resort, including a pool, a casino, and three Elevators. The elevators only move between two floors. Each elevator has one side open on one floor and the other side open on the other. This map has several long sight lines, particularly between the windows overlooking the bar in the center, which are conducive to Sniper rifles or long-range assault rifles like the M16. However, there exist avenues by which a player can pass from one side of the map to the other, while remaining almost exclusively in close-quarters areas that are largely hidden from most Sniper vantage points. In most Objective modes, teams spawn on opposite ends of the map, which means that most engagements are at long range, from building to building, or between players crossing over the sides of the map. In Team Deathmatch, spawns are more sporadic, but can still often fall into this fairly simple formula. The interiors of either building are very similar to the rest of the map in design, with large, open areas bordered by much smaller rooms and staircases. There are many holes and corners in these rooms which often go overlooked by players passing through them. This results in a great deal of camping, especially in the slower-pace Hardcore gametypes. The view of the sky is fairly uncluttered when outside, which allows for easy targeting and destruction of enemy killstreak rewards. However, similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 map Highrise, both buildings provide cover deep enough that players without Ghost Pro or launchers will be able to remain safe from air support. Gallery Cut map pictures Overview Cut Hotel BO.jpg|An early version of Hotel. Map Cut Hotel BO.jpg|Hotel's original minimap. Vote Icon Cut Hotel BO.jpg|Vote icon for the early version of Hotel. Map pictures Map Hotel BO.png Escalation Ad Hotel BO.jpg|Hotel in the trailer. Interior Hotel BO.jpg|Gameplay inside the Hotel. Pool Hotel BO.jpg|Gameplay near the pool. Bird's Eye View Hotel BO.jpg|Hotel's Overhead View. Hotel Exterior Hotel BO.jpg|Another view of Hotel's facade. Elevator Hotel BO.jpg|Elevator C. Videos COD BO Headquarters Hotel|Gameplay in Headquarters. Trivia *The hotel's original name was "Reyes" as seen in a picture in the gallery below. Upon release, the hotel was renamed to "El Royale". **The name of the song that plays in the elevators is "The Girl From Hotel Reyes". *If the player shoots the slot machines, they will spill out money. *The gold bars in the pallets scattered around the map get silver dents when shot. *The coins from the slot machine shrink after awhile, and eventually disappear. *The elevators have a three player weight limit. If four or more players are in the elevator when it is used, the doors will simply reopen after closing, and the message "Maximum weight limit has been exceeded" will be displayed. *Tactical and Frag grenades will bounce across the surface of the water in the pool. *If a player tries to plant a Motion Sensor on the edge of the hotel sign, it will fall all the way to the ground. The same happens to other pieces of equipment, such as Claymore mines or the Jammer. *A player can spin the wheel of fortune by shooting it. *The elevator doors can crush and kill the player, though it takes four hits. *In the room that has three clocks on the wall, the times displayed are correct to their respective time zone. *If a player knifes the piano, it plays music, but very briefly. * If the player destroys a slot machine with an explosive the lights will stay on but it will be destroyed. * The map was slated to be featured in the original release of Call of Duty: Black Ops, with a vastly different layout, but was cut before the final release. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps